


Spicy Nick

by kaligos



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comedy, Crossdressing, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Undercover Work Sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaligos/pseuds/kaligos
Summary: To infiltrate one of the most lavish resorts in the city, and find out exactly what happened to 14 young women Nick must go deep undercover as an employee at the Golden Palm Casino and Hotel. His new job is not going to be easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://67.media.tumblr.com/24e0c35ef87dcabbd69007fb11f1118a/tumblr_inline_oef23a0X1A1s8892n_540.png This was the image that started it all. Next thing I know I'm writing a 4k+ word fan fiction instead of my other projects. Special thanks to Trashasaurusrex, and Judylavernehopps on Tumblr cause their images and things inspired me to write this... Monstrosity? Master Piece? I haven't decided.

It was too early for this. Even though mornings had become a necessary in his life Nick was no fan of them. The five thirty in the morning alarm clock Judy had gotten him as a graduation gift had become his mortal enemy, and if it weren’t for the rabbit who had given it to him it would have been smashed long ago. He had hated being woken up at five thirty on an average morning.

So sitting in Bogo’s office at four in the morning was an added insult. He regarded the large buffalo with all the contempt that he deserved. “Is there a reason this couldn’t have waited till after the morning briefing chief?”

Bogo looked at Wilde and gave a shake of his head. He took off his glasses and rested them on his desk leaning over them to give a concerned look at his one and only fox officer. “Are you familiar with the Casino inside the golden Palm Hotel?”

Nick shook his head. He tried to make his answer as quick and effortless as possible. “I don’t waist time at casino’s sir the house takes too much of a cut.”

Bogo nodded it was a good answer, but both mammals knew it was a lie. Still there was no reason to call Wilde out on it, if he wanted to have a secret or two from his past life he was more then welcome to them as long as his contacts continued to make some cracks in his case. “What I’m about to tell you Wilde stays in this room. This meeting is happening now because I don’t want to see you at morning briefing.”

Bogo pulled out a red envelop from his desk opened it and placed it in front of Nick. Several pictures of young vixens were paper clipped to it. Along with something that made his mouth go dry, the one type of paperwork no cop wanted to see autopsy reports. Nick looked up at Bogo wanting an answer.

“Fourteen vixens, each of them was a waitress at The Golden Palm over the last six years, the place is rotten, everyone knows it, but no one is willing to talk about it. All of them lived and worked in the casino, we couldn’t find family. They were likely runaways given shelter and work. If they were anyone else we could find out more answers, but.” Bogo’s voice went dry with shame and he stopped looking at Nick who wasn’t going to stay silent as he took the case file.

“They were foxes so no one cared.” It wasn’t an uncommon story; Nick had heard it a few times in his life. Foxes that ran away from home were seldom seen from or heard from again. That’s why most foxes stayed in tight closed lipped communities. The Golden Palm wasn’t a community but it was known for hiring foxes, it was supposed to be one of the safer places to work… the file in his paws indicated it wasn’t actually that safe.  
“We have been trying to get a hoof in the door for years Wilde, but they refuse to co-operate. We’ve run warrants, we’ve done busts and searches, but we’ve only managed to get past the employee’s doors for a few hours, and every time they clean up their act before we get there. We shut them down for a day and we go home empty handed. We would have tried sending uncover before, but they only hire foxes.” Which was why this meeting was happening at four in the morning. He didn’t want to assign this work at the briefing just encase one of his cops was in the Golden Palm’s pocket.

“So you want to send me in. Have me ask questions about the girls, find out the who and the why, and then bring something concrete back to you.” Nick weighed his options for a moment, but there was something else that Bogo wasn’t telling him. He could tell that much, there was a glint in the water buffalo’s eyes that Nick didn’t trust at all.

“That’s the gist of it, but Wilde I’m asking a lot of you this time. More than I would ask most of my officers. We’ve built up an identity for you, but you will be going in alone. Hopps will be your prime contact, but you won’t have the force of the ZPD to rely on. Once your behind those doors you will be on your own. It’s very possible that you won’t walk away from this.”

Nick closed his eyes and breathed for a moment. He had managed worse. He had worked with crime lords before and survived that, he had gone through the police academy… and barely survived that. This would be difficult but not impossible. So why did he get the feeling that Bogo still wasn’t telling him everything. “So what I’m going to be a bouncer? A card dealer?”

“Not exactly Wilde. We are putting you directly in the line of fire for this one. If you choose to accept this job than walk with me to make up and you will get briefed on your new identity.” Nick looked at the file. They were foxes no one else was ever going to come forward with this information. He was the only lead that these girls would ever get, some of them would have families still out there wanting to know what happened to their little girl that left home one day.

When he had signed up for the job it was to help make the world a better place, there was no doubt that fixing the trust between foxes and the rest of the world was at least some part of it. Finding out what happened to these girls was a first step towards something better so Nick got to his feet and started towards the door. Bogo got up and followed in silence as they walked towards makeup, and suddenly Bogo’s plan was starting to make a lot more sense, and Nick was feeling like he was going to throttle the Water Buffalo.

Bogo couldn’t supress a small snicker as Nick was pushed into the room, and was immediately beset upon by a mouse which started to take his measurements. The smaller mammal had to literally stand on Nick’s shoulders at some point crawling around his uniform with a measuring tape, and poking him at various instances with tiny claws. At one point there was a very sharp poke to his back as he tried to measure his tail and Nick let out a loud whimper. “Hey, careful with the merchandise.”

“Can you make it work Basil?” Bogo asked looking to their resident master of disguise. The mouse hopped back onto his table and let out a small hmm as he regarded Nick.

“Fox’s are a tricky bunch, one of the largest in the medium category, too lean for any of our officers to imitate, but if I can turn a wolf into a sheep, I can turn this Todd Into a vixen no questions asked. By the time I’m done with him not only will the criminal underground not recognize him, but the majority will want to date him.” Basil said scratching his jawline. He was a dirty grey in color, his clothing was completely civilian. He was a consultant and make up artist, and one of the best in the field if one could get past the mans complete disregard for personal space.

“Do I get any say in this?” Nick asked only to have both other mammals shake their heads. Nick rolled his eyes of course he didn’t there was no backing out now.

“Come on now Wilde off with the clothing, first thing we need to deal with is that fur of yours. It’s in terrible shape.” Nick sucked in his breath for a moment as he looked at the Mouse trying to think how delicious his ancestors would have found the creature before starting to take off his uniform. He always thought that he had taken plenty good care of his own fur, but as Basil was quick to point out, there were plenty of patches where it was rough, and split ends were everywhere. Basil continued to break down his entire morning ritual explaining why his showers were too hot and how he wasn’t caring for his tail. 

Bogo acted as the wall between Nick and the door as Basil pushed several fur care products off the counter and into Nick’s arms. Directing him towards the shower, he demanded that he used every single one of them. Nick tried to point out that some of these products were meant to cover foul body odor, only for the two of them to point out that he did smell. “It’s a natural musk.”

“It’s a naturally male musk you mean, now get in the shower, and keep it warm not hot, and rinse with cold.” They shooed him into the shower and Nick muttered about he hated cold showers. The smells made him gag at points it was like he was being drowned by flowers. When they pulled him out and towel dried him they pushed him down as Basil took scissors to start trimming down his fur. They focused on his face trimming down his features to make him appear more feminine. After that it was claw care taking a large file to his claws to make his paws appear slenderer. They couldn’t get him to loose his muscle mass of course so they had something else.

Nick was pretty sure this was torture. The fox had to gasp for breath as they forced the girdle around his frame. He was already one of the lithe mammals on the force. So the addition of the girdle pushing down his frame and expanding his hips tying up his stomach and making it impossible to breath made it seem like the fox had a figure that most would be envious of. Bogo tied the strings to hold the torture device into place. “How do, women do this.”

He had to gasp as they tucked more of his fur into the torture device. Basil shrugged. “Oh don’t be such a baby about it. In ancient times we simply would have removed two of your ribs. And if you lived through the surgery you would have been the envy ball.”

“Glad it’s not, ancient world.” Nick gave an added yelp of pain as something was tightened and Bogo laughed. “Your enjoying this, too much chief.”

“Yes I am, maybe now you will think about not talking during morning briefings.” He gave the fox a hearty shove and Wilde started to assemble the rest of his costume. By the time he was done there was hardly anything male about his frame about his frame anymore. As Wilde looked himself over he had to admit that there was a small chance he could pull this off. 

“So tell me about my new identity.” Nick said pursing his lips before he was shoved into the chair once more. This time for a lesion in how to apply proper make up Basil was adamant that he learn how do this properly they wouldn’t have the ZPD’s resources to reapply eyeliner every morning.

“Officer Hopps helped us design your alter ego. Your name will be Nikky Grey, you’re from a family of foxes that lived in the burrows, your younger brother owns a pie shop. He will act as an intermediate contact for the ZPD.” Nick let out a small growl at the thought but didn’t say anymore he was too busy trying to not stab hi own eye out as he worked on his lashes.

“We have been in contact with the golden palms for about a week arranging your interview. They wanted you to arrive in costume. See if you have the ‘look’ for the other girls. We figured any imperfections could be due to you acting as a country girl new to the big city. It also puts you out of contact with your family, and with nowhere else to stay.”

“It fits with the same motif as the other girls who got murdered. So I’m painting a target on my back from the moment I get there, playing the part of the country girl with big dreams trying to make something of myself in a city where anyone can be anything. You really did talk Carrots into this didn’t you.” Nick felt something in the pit of his stomach for a moment. It was a very familiar concept and for a moment had to wonder if he was going to have to act all optimism and bubbles.  
“I believe her exact words were, ‘He’s an articulate fella he can handle it.’ You can handle this right Wilde?” With his eyes now given a bit of a paint job and lipstick applied he was now standing in heels in front of a mirror. The transformation was more or less complete. His ears pointed backwards and in place of Nick Wilde, was Nikky Grey and he had to admit that he made enough of a vixen that he would have been tricked. If he was confronted by the red fox in front of him he might have actually tried to get her number.

“Sir I still don’t believe this will fool anyone.” He pursed his lips all in all the transformation had taken close to an hour. He wanted to be out of the building long before the guys from the day shift showed up, the last thing he wanted was Wolford to be holding this over his head for the rest of his career in law enforcement. “I don’t have the hips for this uniform.”

“You also don’t have the voice for this Job.” Basil said, He could make Nick appear like a vixen but the moment he spoke there was going to be a problem.

“Oh right that’s easy enough to solve.” Nick said coughing as he pulled up his experience as a hustler, it hadn’t been the first time he had to act with an accent. He adjusted the way he stood throwing himself into the character as he leaned against the counter. Helping to take pressure off his aching paws he would have to learn to walk with heels, let alone run. _“How do I sound now chief?”_

He tried to make his voice as sultry as possible adding a small toss of his tail when he called Bogo by his tittle. It actually helped that the girdle was causing him breathing problems because it helped to make sure that his voice was a few octaves higher.

“Like you spent your childhood smoking, but it will have to do.” Nick’s ego deflated slightly before taking a jacket and pulling it over his figure. While he could appreciate the costume he was pretty sure he would never actually find the thing sexy ever again once he knew what it took to wear the thing. The red material, sparkled slightly under the stage lights the fish net helped to press his leg fur down giving everything a slenderer appearance while also flushing out his hips a little more. His chest was sucked in thanks to the girdle but had also pushed up his pectorals so that it flushed out the top of body dress giving him the appearance of sleek shoulders and small breasts. The hair care products worked to cover the scent, and he had special underwear to tuck away the… other part of his male anatomy. All in all, he looked the part. He didn’t feel any different, clothing and make up could do a lot for a mammal’s appearance but inside Nick was still the same cynical fox.

_“I’ll do my best Mr, Bogo, but I don’t think they will hire me. There are other prettier girls that they can go with, who will probably go… farther for this job than I would.”_ His green eyes looked up at his boss toying with him. As he turned to walk away tying the Jacket up to conceal the costume underneath. As he walked he did so with an exaggerated hip sway not because he wanted too, but because of the heels which caused him to stumble and a moment later he was flat on his face with another loud yelp. “I’ll figure that out.”

To his credit it only took Wilde walking to the exit of the building to learn to keep his balance and ignore the pain caused by the heels. He wasn’t even used to wearing shoes so the strapped high heels while giving him plenty of lift and made him a full head taller was awkward. He almost would have preferred to walk on all fours again, but that was always considered impolite even if every Mammal retained a body that could so with ease and grace. 

But of course he wasn’t going to get out of here that easily. “Oh, um I’m sorry I didn’t catch you on the way in, but if I could just get you to sign out.”

Nick let out a long groan as he turned towards Clawhauser. Still he could see that this was a chance to practice his new persona. He wasn’t immediately recognized so he could play around with the big lug. It was a pretty easy target really and every persona needed a good test run. Walking up to him Nick swallowed back any embarrassment he had. _“I’m sorry sir, I don’t tend to make a point of sticking around the fuzz.”_

Nick said as he sauntered back up to the front desk. Taking the pen offered he realized he was going to need to fake a signature. That was another thing he hadn’t done in a few years but it was an old skill and like riding a bike one never really forgets the basics of a good forgery. _“I’m new in town, could you leave a message for an old friend of mine?”_

Nick knew Clawhauser was an easy mark and so he just had to give the man a few keen looks and he had the larger Mammal sweating in his chair. It was actually kind of amusing how easy it was to wrap up the big guy. He moved a hand slowly over to the collection of donuts giving a suggestive glance. _“You don’t mind if I take one? All the statements they had me give and I completely forgot to eat my breakfast. You don’t mind helping a poor vixen out do you?”_

Nick felt an odd taste of bile rise in the back of his throat, the lines were so terrible it actually hurt to say them, no wait that was the girdle, it was pressing against his stomach and he had to adjust himself as his body was being crushed again. The idea of eating while he was wearing this thing was equally unappealing. So even though Clawhauser was nodding ferociously the donut was forgotten. “So what’s the message, I’m assuming this is for officer Wilde?”

_“No, actually I believe it’s Hopps that I’m looking for. Could you tell her that Nikky is in town and would **love** to have a talk with her. I’m just dying to have some words with that **cute** little rabbit.”_ Clawhauser looked uncomfortable when Nick used the C-word, they both knew how it got under her skin, and in truth that was the point. The fact that she had volunteered him for this given information and contacts for this operation and never told him… it was not something he was going to forgive easily.

“I’ll make sure she gets the message.” He said fretting for a moment before Nick turned and walked away from the counter giving another dramatic swish of his tail. In all honesty he was starting to take some pride in his new appearance. If he could trip up Clawhauser that easily how easy would it be to bend every other mammal to his will. Of course Clawhauser was a big old softy, but he had known the cat for almost a year at this point. And Claw hadn’t even recognized him. Still the last thing he wanted was to be recognized right now the costume was embarrassing already and so he snuck away from the ZPD, put at least a few blocks between him and the rest of his co-workers.

Opening up the new wallet and cellphone he could check over the list of contacts, Judy was his primary handler, made sense they were both from the burrows, and while it was a little weird for Nikky to be friends with a cop, it was one of those things that would potentially keep him out of harms way. His other contact was his new ‘brother’ Gideon Grey, the number given was actually a hotline for when he needed to call down the fuzz, immediate cop emergency line. Judy for updates, Gid for fuzz seemed simple enough and this way he got to skip the line for simply calling in 911.

His wallet gave him new identification; he had paused to take the photo so it all seemed rather freshly made. And he had about six hundred dollars in cash to help him get the essentials for his new place. He had been told that one of the hotels employee rooms was being set up for him. Like the girls who didn’t have a home, they had chosen to accommodate him with a place inside the hotel. It was a good step, the more he matched the MO of the other girls the closer he would get to finding out what happened to them. “I should get a purse; this costume doesn’t really allow for pockets.” 

His feet were killing him so he wasn’t going to walk the whole way to the golden palm considering that was in Sahara Square and he was currently in downtown Central. he flagged down a taxi. Normally it would take him a while to get one, foxes weren’t people’s favorite costumers, and more often than not he had to walk or take the ZTA. Today it seemed different as the first taxi he waved for stopped and pulled up for him. “Where you going?”

_“Golden Palms Hotel.”_ Nick said as he got in, and then immediate he was starting to feel like he was being watched. Mammal kept looking over Nick’s legs and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He stowed his luggage in the back seat, the undercover team had given him a hand full of other outfits outside of the new ‘uniform’ A few skirts and shirts things that were supposed to keep him looking feminine.

Basil had explained most species didn’t really know the difference between a male and a female of another species. To most it was the clothing and fur tone that made a mammal, he had to make himself look the part because he was working alongside other vixen’s but in a cab with just a wolf he was suddenly wishing he was wearing anything else that would have given him a little more coverage. Trying his best to focus on the road and watching as the weather changed from the pleasant cloud cover of zootopia’s city center to the blinding blue of Sahara Square passing the large environmental heaters that made the city possible. Watching as the oasis green was replaced with the heated dessert sand. 

And finally the Golden Palm Casino and Hotel, Nick was all too happy to throw some money at the mammal and watch him drive off, taking his luggage and feeling his heart pound for a moment. Looking up at the Palm Tree it was clear why the place got its name. It was lavish, and colored gold. The place was just like he remembered it, and Nick had to suppress a shudder. He thought he was never going back here again. “Hopefully I won’t be here for long.”

He was about to walk into a den of hungry Mammals. If they didn’t like him they would throw him to the curve, he could be killed at any moment, and if his cover fell apart he would likely get shot. Looking over himself one more time, he put his embarrassment aside. Now it was time for him to walk rather talk.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun wasn't it? Next I'm probably gonna finish one of my other projects (Star Trek AU) before I come back to this one, but I will be back.


End file.
